Dasha Wolfgar
Princess Dasha Dimitria Wolfgar ''(pronounced DAH-SHA) also known as Billie Mallory is the 2nd child and first daughter of King Remus Wolfgar and Queen Ralphina Wolfgar. She is 17 years old and lives in Nordolf Castle on Lykaios with her family. Dasha is described as being quite short with long dark blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Dasha is described as a bit of a tomboy with a very strong personality. She enjoys sword fighting, shooting with a bow and arrow and horse riding. She is very brave, intelligent and cunning. She is also very selfless and would do anything to protect the ones she loves. Dasha is very close to her father, Remus and her eldest brother, Dimitri . She dispises her mother, Ralphina for several reasons. They have never seen eye to eye. When Dasha was young, she would play sword fighting with Remus, Dimitri and Faolan, getting cuts and bruises all over which angered her mother. She warned Remus several times but he did not listen. He only ever wanted his children to be happy. Dasha would occasionally sneak out after dinner to go down to the stables to ride horses. During important visits, she would always be late and would come in dressed in boys clothes covered in mud. Ralphina became infuriated that her daughter was the complete opposite of what she should be; a lady. Dasha and Ralphina fell out on several occasions about it, leading Dasha to run away several times. She has never confided in her mother, only her eldest brother and her father. Over the years, Dasha has become a very skilled swordsman and a very talented horse rider. According to her uncle, Romulus, she has the makings of a great warrior. After the Wolfgar Massacre, Dasha drops her royal title and changes her name to Billie Raedwolf to avoid detection from her family's murderers. She goes to live with Stefan Raedwolf and his family after he helps Dasha escape from the Black Isle soldiers. The next day, Billie heads to Lykaios to watch the Pyre burial of her family. She dresses in a dark cloak and stays hidden in the forest with Stefan as he comforts her as she watches her family burn. Later that night, Stefan reveals that he had a younger brother called Jensen, but he was kidnapped 7 years before. He doesn't know where he is or whether he is alive or dead. In the middle of the night, Billie dresses in a black cloak, a long sleeved brown tunic with dungarees and a belt, then rides on her black horse to Lykaios, unbeknownst to Stefan and his family, to seek revenge on House Kallai. When she reaches the main city of Sirius, she morphs herself into a black dog thanks to her Kludde-like abilities. She kills several guards by the city gates, and outruns the archers. She then runs into the empty stable and morphs back into her human form. She then takes her Sapphire Dagger from her pocket and cuts off her hair to look like a boy. Billie then hears a rustling behind her only to see a little boy completely petrified in the corner, covered in scars, blood and bruises. Billie swears she will not hurt him and asks him to keep quiet. Guards bellow outside as Billie and the boy hid behind the haystacks in the stable. The boy reveals his name to be Jac. '''Relatives:' *King Remus Wolfgar (father) *Queen Ralphina Wolfgar (mother) *Prince Dimitri Wolfgar (brother) *Prince Faolan Wolfgar (brother) *Prince Lucan Wolfgar (brother) *Princess Rayna Wolfgar (sister) *Prince Ralph Wolfgar (brother) *Prince Sirius Wolfgar (brother) *Prince Romulus Wolfgar (uncle) *Princess Liona Wolfgar (aunt) *Prince Falco Wolfgar (cousin) *Prince Friederick Wolfgar (cousin) *Prince George Wolfgar (cousin) * King Dimitar Wolfgar (distant relative) * Queen Skythes Wolfgar (distant relative) * Prince Aegle Wolfgar (distant relative) * Princess Kallisto Wolfgar (distant relative) * Princess Nala Wolfgar (distant relative) Category:House Wolfgar